


Local Surgeon seeks out Direction Impaired Paramedic

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Doflamingo is an interfering ass, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends appear at inopportune times, Furniture, Humor, Law fails at flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, Moving In Together, Nightmares, One Piece Reverse Bang 2016, Rocinante's a saint for dealing with him, Shenanigans, Slow Build, Smut, Zoro gets lost at work, forced vacation, gone missing, long work hours, paramedic zoro, past mugging, surgeon law, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Unpacking is such a tedious chore after working long hours at the hospital. There are boxes everywhere the eye can see, but the floor is comfortable enough for the night, as Law figures he can use Zoro as a pillow.  Modern AU. For OPRB 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for the One Piece Reverse Bang 2016, and mugiwaratrash was my artist partner for the event. Here's the link to the wonderful artwork and doodles: http://mugiwaratrash.tumblr.com/post/150868742681/dundundun-its-here-my-entry-along-side-of-the.  
> Go check it out. I'm still flailing over how beautiful it is so go and admire it (I have spent far too much time staring at it). Also, the doodles are so much fun to look at. 
> 
> Thanks to muriwaratrash for helping me narrow down the jobs for the characters, as well as some scenarios and just giving me feedback in general. It was a great help and I had a lot of fun exploring this pairing (and seeing those doodles), so I really hope you enjoy the final revision here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.
> 
> (I rated this fic as explicit just in case-mainly for the second chapter)

The all but empty parking lot seemed to mock Law, even as the dark haired surgeon pretended that it was not by choice that he stood there. Were anyone to come across Law on their way out of the hospital, they would find that the surgeon merely gave off the impression that he needed a breath of fresh air, and was not, in fact, waiting for someone.

But in actuality, Law _was_ waiting for someone.

Trafalgar D. Water Law, trauma surgeon during his work hours who then became a sarcastic asshole to the general populace when off duty, was stalking another person. A paramedic, in fact, and one in particular that Law hoped, on the off chance, that he would be able to catch the man on his way to or from the hospital.

Tonight was that night.

Perhaps it had taken too long to get to this point, but the dark haired surgeon had finally caved in and gone with what he thought would help get the attention of another.

There was no way this wouldn't go wrong, but here Law was anyway, giving it a go.

Law snorted something under his breath as he settled against the wall nearest to the door that led to the stairwell. The surgeon perked up and intently watched all of the vehicles that had come in and out of the parking lot to no avail. Not that there were many vehicles at two in the morning, but this didn't overly bother Law. He was used to long days that stretched into the early morning hours, and this particular morning was no exception. Law finally decided to do something that had been nagging at him for months.

The dark haired surgeon was, for all intents and purposes, in love. It was a very bizarre sensation for the surgeon to experience, considering that he had not really spoken to the man very often that he had these sudden feelings for. There was no discernable reason as to why Law should even feel so strongly, and the surgeon was even beginning to question why exactly he was staking the other man out in the first place.

For months.

It had all happened about a year ago when the Grand Line Hospital Law was working at gained a new paramedic. It was nothing to get worked up over or even give much notice to. However, this new paramedic was garnering a lot of attention, mainly from the women, about how handsome the newcomer was.

Law was more or less disinclined to listen to the chatter around him lest it interrupt his duties. He couldn't completely tune them out, however, so after the first day of the rumors circulating about regarding the paramedic, Law knew that the man's name was Roronoa Zoro, and that he was very competent at his job and didn't speak unnecessarily unless it was very important.

The dark haired surgeon dismissed the matter altogether, until he later caught sight of the green haired paramedic nearly everyone had been whispering about. After a brief once over before continuing onward down the hall, Law decided that the rumors had been true. The surgeon, however, had a moment of disquiet that he had reacted to Zoro with more than a passing interest, and it had just been from making eye contact with the man as he had walked by. Nothing had caught Law's attention like that in some time, so later, much to the dark haired man's surprise, he happened to have a rather interesting night involving his hands and his dick.

Of course, Law assumed at the time that it was from being pent up with little time to pleasure oneself after long work hours, so he wrote it off as something of a coincidence, until it happened again.

The lingering gazes that Law and Zoro shot one another when their paths in the hospital hallways crossed seemed to spark something between them, even though nothing yet came of those shared looks. It was something that should have been harmless, those cursory glances. After all, everyone else seemed to be giving the green haired paramedic the eye, but none of them seemed to be as strongly affected as Law himself was whenever he caught sight of Zoro.

It was infuriating, to say the least, as those brief encounters started to weigh more and more on Law's mind as time wore on.

Law took a brief moment to rest more comfortably against the wall in the parking lot as he continued to keep a sharp eye out for Zoro either exiting the hospital itself, or driving up in an ambulance. So long as Zoro wasn't in the ambulance as a patient, Law would wait for the other man to finish with his work. Law would rather not have to patch the green haired paramedic up again like he had months ago. Law frowned as he vaguely turned that event over in his mind as he waited.

Zoro had been injured while out on a call when a rather nasty altercation had occurred upon arrival, which had prompted the need for surgery once Zoro had been brought back to the hospital. Law had been the surgeon on duty at the time and was the one to stitch together the large injury that went diagonally across the green haired paramedic's chest.

Zoro slept through it all, so Law had no chance to say anything to him. Law was, however, rather taken aback when he found out from a nurse that Zoro had reportedly slipped out of his hospital room two days later to return to work, and seemed none the worse for the wear. And that despite other's insistence about his health, Zoro refused to rest and let his injury heal, determined to not let his wound hamper his ability to continue working.

Law was lost after that show of dedication to one's work despite Zoro still being in recovery from a rather debilitating wound that would have laid low other people for months. In fact, Law found that he seemed to gravitate toward checking up on Zoro after that, with the excuse that he didn't want the paramedic to tear his stitches. Law found he tended to run across the green haired paramedic more often in the hospital itself, as Zoro tended to end up in the wrong part of the building when he entered or left the hospital, especially on his own. It was something of a habit for Law a month later to make sure that Zoro didn't get lost in the hospital, as it seemed to be something that the green haired man had happen to him without much of an effort on his part.

No one ever said a word about the time Zoro ended up on the roof of the hospital after being told that he needed to head north to get to a scene. Luckily Zoro's fellow paramedics were able to get the ambulance to where it needed to go, and Zoro was later found wearing a perplexed expression on top of the roof, baffled that there was no one up there. Law found it terribly amusing when he heard the story and took it upon himself to tease the green haired man over his horrid sense of direction. Not that Zoro seemed to take notice of the jibes, unless he was very good at pretending to not let the surgeon's words outwardly affect him.

Much to Law's chagrin, it was only when he cornered the man in the parking lot that very night that Law got a response that he would have expected some time ago.

These thoughts brought Law back to his current position of the underground parking lot of the hospital. That Law was waiting there wearing inadequate clothing for the time of year for someone he barely knew to turn up made the surgeon question himself. Particularly on what exactly he was to get out of this, other than an untimely cold. Another hour passed, and just when Law thought he would give up and try another day, an ambulance pulled into the lot, and into a nearby parking space.

Law watched silently as the green haired man exited the front of the ambulance only to open the back doors, and for a moment, the dark haired surgeon wondered if there was a patient. That would certainly spoil what Law planned to do, but there was nothing that could be done if that was the case. It was work, after all, and the patients he treated were Law's first priority; the second being his uncanny attraction to the green haired paramedic, which the surgeon desperately wanted to remedy before he did something stupid.

Zoro, seemingly oblivious to Law's presence and intentions, merely perched in the back of the ambulance and closed his eyes.

Law waited a beat, before he casually strolled over to the vehicle.

"There aren't any patients." Zoro stated as soon as Law was within speaking distance.

Law started, as he had thought that Zoro hadn't noticed that he was there. Nor had Law expected the green haired paramedic to open his eyes and fix him with a lingering and rather curious look, as if wondering why the surgeon was there at all.

"Unless there's a call I missed?" Zoro added, when a stretch of silence had passed between them.

Law recovered as quickly as he could to this development, before he switched to the attempt to be suave. With a smirk, Law finished closing the distance between himself and Zoro and spoke aloud, "Do you come here often?" Law should have known that since his other attempts to flirt and otherwise tease the paramedic had ended in failure that this time would be no different.

Zoro's only outward reaction was a confused blink before he responded. "Yes, I do, and you know that already." The paramedic reached up with a hand to tap a finger on the scar that was visible above the uniform that he wore. "You're a surgeon here. You were the one that stitched this up for me, weren't you?"

Law jerked his head in agreement, as he was distracted by the way Zoro looked in uniform. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Was he really so preoccupied in the hospital that when he passed Zoro by Law hadn't fully appreciated what he now saw?

"You're Trafalgar Law, right?"

The dark hared surgeon gave a nod, and after a brief, quick inspection of Zoro and his uniform to burn it into his mind, Law felt that it would be awkward to explain getting hard from just looking at the man before him. It didn't matter that Zoro was giving him a funny look, as Law was still feeling a good deal aroused. But the surgeon felt that he ought to head back into the hospital in any case, lest his body betray him in some other way. Law made some vague, muttered excuse that he needed to be somewhere else and left Zoro to zone out or whatever it was that the paramedic was doing in the back of the ambulance once Zoro had closed his eyes again. Law assumed that this meant there was no interest other than curiosity to his actions, and so the surgeon put the failure from his mind as he cursed himself for a fool.

What Law hadn't expected to come from that brief meeting in the parking lot was for Zoro to approach him in his office a week later with an interesting proposition.

-x-

A knock drew Law out of his thoughts of sifting through tedious paperwork. As the surgeon settled the papers into the order they ought to be, Law spoke aloud without raising his head. "Come in."

"Another late night?"

Law stopped what he was doing immediately in order to sharply glance up and discover that yes, he hadn't mistaken the voice.

It was Zoro.

Zoro was in his office, leaning against the doorframe, and he was still dressed in his work uniform. It fit nicely, and Law was appalled that, with the better lighting in the office, his body drew further interest over the fact that he could see all the muscle that was contained within those clothes. Funny, the surgeon hadn't noticed that in the parking lot or when walking down the hall.

"Or are you busy?" Zoro asked, and it was then that the surgeon realized he had missed whatever the paramedic had said previously.

"What was that?" Law asked, his eyes fixing on Zoro's face lest he have to make the other man repeat himself again.

Zoro didn't seem concerned about that, as he reiterated what he had said that Law had clearly missed before, "I wanted to know if you were interested in going out for a drink. A few of us were going to go together."

"A drink." Law stated, turning the idea over in his mind. It would be with a group but despite that fact, the surgeon found himself intrigued. It was, after all, only ten at night, and this way, he would get to sneak peeks at Zoro without being overly obvious about it. Law looked at the paperwork, and then back to where Zoro relaxed against the door frame before he made his decision. "I could use a drink."

Two hours later and Law felt that perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to the proposition after all.

One, he was very drunk, something that Law usually never allowed to happen to himself. Two, he was disturbingly jealous over the fact that Zoro had people in the bar flirting with him. And the third was that somehow, someway, Law felt that Zoro knew this and was waiting for a reaction.

Law wouldn't give in so easily, so he reached for another drink.

Another hour, and he and Zoro were the only two people left of the original group who were still in the bar. The two of them had moved to a secluded area of the bar in the back in a booth, and were content to drink at a slower pace. Law wasn't sure if it was all of the alcohol he had ingested, but he suddenly found himself very close to Zoro's side. As they were secluded from the rest of the bar patrons in that booth, Law found himself leaning against Zoro for support in order to remain upright.

Zoro didn't seem to mind, as he was busily making his way through yet another drink. The paramedic didn't appear the least bit drunk, either.

Law was a tad bit jealous of this because the surgeon knew, without a doubt, that he was smashed. There was no other explanation for it when Law decided it was a brilliant idea to sag further against Zoro, and sigh, suddenly quite liking the warmth he was now pressed against. It was just too bad that Zoro seemed unaware of the attraction Law felt, and with another sigh, Law supposed this was the closest he would get to the paramedic.

Zoro seemed to still, before his left arm slowly, almost carefully, draped over Law's shoulders.

Law used this touch as an excuse to lean heavily against Zoro with a nonsensical sound. It was warmer now, pressed to the paramedic's side as he was. It was…nice, and with a muddled mind at present, Law wasn't sure why Zoro had put his arms over his shoulders. Law dimly noted that Zoro's left arm had, between one moment and the next, dropped from his shoulders to wrap around his waist loosely, as if the green haired paramedic was testing something. Law wasn't sure what, but he did, however, writhe faintly when Zoro's left hand lightly traced his belly, and then trailed down so the green haired man could brush his fingertips to just above the surgeon's belt.

Zoro muttered something that was inaudible, but it was enough to make Law turn his head in question.

The two men stared at one another for a long time, before something seemed to pass between them, and Law was suddenly quite inclined to reach up and dig his hands into Zoro's hair.

The green haired paramedic let Law do as he wanted before Zoro's left arm settled around Law's waist again, holding the surgeon in place.

Law wasn't sure how it happened and when. One moment he was fascinated by the green hair, the next he was being kissed discreetly in the dim light of the bar. Law let go of Zoro's hair to grip the other man's shoulders as he let out some helpless murmur into the kiss and Zoro retreated, as if he had overstepped his boundaries. The surgeon made certain to dismiss that, as he drunkenly decided he ought to keep kissing Zoro, because he hadn't thought that the other man was interested in that kind of thing.

There was a blank in Law's memory after he went to go kiss Zoro again, because one moment Law was being deprived of air with another kiss as one of Zoro's hand threaded through his hair, and the next, Law had woken up in an unused room in the hospital, apparently having passed out at some point during the unexpected make out.

The hangover was made worse as Law was appalled with himself that that had happened, until he realized that Zoro had been the one subtly testing the waters, as it were. As if to confirm this, Law discovered a piece of paper under his pillow with a number and a scrawled message. The surgeon read the message through, and then again.

It seemed like Zoro was not so oblivious as to not realize the affect he had on his coworker, as the paper contained the paramedic's number. There was also a reminder that they worked in the same building, and that Law could always come find him if he wanted to.

One thing led to another, and a year later, Law found himself actually going out with Zoro. It was a puzzle to everyone that knew them, though neither man offered an explanation as to why they were suddenly together. The light touches from the first night out drinking together had turned into the occasional sex, which seemed to ramp up in intensity depending on Zoro and Law's work schedules. Neither seemed inclined to be dominant over the other, and both men tended to go with the mood they found themselves in when visiting one another in their separate apartments, or, on occasion, during breaks at the hospital, which Law had protested against at first before Zoro gave him a rather spectacular blow job.

Another half a year passed, and it was with a lot of effort on both their parts to discuss what they should do about living arrangements, as they had officially been a couple for a year and a half. What made Zoro and Law decide to move in together was something neither actually spoke much about after the event occurred. Naturally, to everyone else, it seemed like the two men had finally decided that they just wanted to be able to be together without having to travel and waste what little free time they had.

Neither Zoro nor Law seemed inclined to correct their friends of their assumptions.

-x-

Zoro believed that he might be done for the day when a call came in over the radio, informing him and his fellow paramedic of the scene they were to get to. The green haired man was not allowed to drive the ambulance after what had happened the last time, so while he waited to arrive, Zoro sent a text to Law, asking about his plans for the night.

There was no response.

Zoro wasn't surprised, as the other man could very well be busy in surgery, and as the ambulance slowed near the gathered police cars, the green haired paramedic pocketed the cell phone.

"Um, Zoro?"

"Hm?" Zoro grunted to his fellow paramedic as he started to unbuckle.

"Isn't that Law over there? I think he's hurt."

The green haired paramedic was out the door in a flash, his jaw set over the fact that he and his coworkers had been responding to something that had happened to someone they all knew.

Law was more shaken than anything, though he did have a bleeding gash on his arm which required stitches, but the scar would be hardly noticeable once it healed. Neither Law nor Zoro showed outward reaction to one another on the scene, and the green haired paramedic merely helped Law into the ambulance like he was supposed to with anyone else. What Law had been unaware of at the time was that incident was a deciding factor for Zoro that day, and the paramedic pounced on the topic the moment Law's injury had been seen to.

"There's an apartment for rent about a mile and a half away from the hospital." Zoro said without prelude as he lowered himself into a chair next to Law's hospital bed.

"Expensive?" Law asked as he made an attempt to lie comfortably on the bed.

"If we split the cost, it won't be." Zoro said after a moment's pause.

Law digested this information as he reached out to rest a hand on Zoro's nearest leg.

Zoro caught Law's hand and trailed his fingertips along the tattoos on the back of the surgeon's hand.

"It would be good to be closer to work." Law said at length, though his eyes lingered on Zoro's, as if he knew exactly what had brought this on.

"That was the idea." Zoro's eyes were fixed on Law similarly, before he let go of the hand. "Do you want to go take a look?"

"I assume you already have, so if you think it will do, then that's enough to convince me." Law said in return. The surgeon's eyes briefly closed as Zoro leaned over to give him a kiss.

Nothing really needed to be said after that. In addition to being close to work for the both of them, Law obviously knew that Zoro's offer meant. The green haired paramedic clearly wanted to make sure that Law didn't experience another mugging and come off worse than he did, hence a closer location.

Zoro lingered in the room with Law for a few more cursory kisses, before he retreated from the room, presumably to do something about the apartment since Law had acquiesced to the idea.

-x-

Law found it ironic that he and Zoro began to move into their new apartment a little over six months later, and marveled over the fact that they had been together for two years. Two years, and they were already moving in with one another. Of course, before that could happen, there was another full day of work to get through, and much to Law's amusement, Zoro was attempting levity, but considering their line of work, it was necessary to get through the really hard days.

A text pinged from Law's phone late that afternoon, and the surgeon ignored it briefly to finish some charts. Another ping and Law sighed as he fished his cell out of his pocket to read the text.

_I have a surprise for you._

Law smirked at that before he sent a text back. _Oh, what kind of surprise?_

_You'll have to come and see._

Law pocketed his cell and wandered along a hall of the hospital unconcernedly, though his pace was a bit quick as he went to go meet Zoro, who was no doubt parked outside the hospital in his ambulance. The last time Zoro had told him that he had a surprise for him the dark haired surgeon had gotten an unexpected blowjob in the back of the ambulance. Law's pace quickened, his body reacting to the idea positively.

The lust was gone by the time Law reached the ambulance and saw the stretcher as well as Zoro trying and failing to hide a smile. Law shot a look the green haired man's way as the surgeon stepped forward to converse with one of the other paramedics, who was helping to bring the patient in to be set up for surgery. That accomplished, Law none too discreetly backed Zoro against the ambulance, despite knowing that the other man had allowed him to do so.

"A surprise, you said?" As there was no one else around, Law reached over and traced his fingertips along Zoro's chest contemplatively. "A rather different surprise than that text usually means, no?"

"A nearly severed leg and concussion." Zoro confirmed, his face serious once more as if the smile from before had not surfaced at all.

"How thoughtful of you." Law drawled. The surgeon leaned in close to whisper against his partner's jaw. "I've been up for over a day."

"Better sleep tonight then," Zoro brought his own hands up to take a hold of Law's as he snuck in a kiss. "We're moving in to the apartment tomorrow."

Law huffed into the kiss even as he allowed Zoro to move his hands away so the green haired paramedic could wrap him in a firm hug. They'd had little physical contact as of late, and it was high time that was remedied.

"Dr. Trafalgar! The patient will be ready for surgery soon!"

Law sighed against Zoro's shoulder. Duty called, and unfortunately, it seemed that more contact with his lover would have to wait until the following day. With another, lingering kiss, Law parted reluctantly from Zoro's embrace and headed back into the hospital to prepare to operate. Before the surgeon went through the door, however, Law half turned and offered a smirk in Zoro's direction before walking the rest of the way into the building.

"Don't fall asleep in the operating room."

Law didn't deign that with a response. Besides, it was Zoro who was more likely to fall asleep at odd times of the day. Though that was usually because he would up at Law's apartment half the time and the paramedic didn't always get whatever sleep he normally would, but tomorrow…

Tomorrow, Law and Zoro would have a place to call home, so there would be fewer disruptions to their sleeping schedules when they weren't travelling from one place to another.

It remained to be seen if they could handle living with one another, though the fact that Zoro and Law's own belongings had been accumulating at their separate, smaller apartments when they visited one another, it seemed like it would not be that hard to get along in one shared apartment. After all, Zoro and Law got along just fine at work, and were even comfortable enough disturbing the rest of the staff with morbid discussions regarding their jobs and the subtle flirting when they crossed paths.

Law was actually disappointed that he had not seen Zoro shirtless at work for some time. Law loved seeing those muscles flex as the green haired paramedic all but tore his uniform off at times in order to show off the diagonal scar across his chest when patients despaired over recovering from their own wounds.

The surgeon smirked to himself. He looked forward to being able to see his lover shirtless around their soon to be shared apartment. It was a sight Law often couldn't act upon at work, but in the confines of their own home, Law could give in to his desires around Zoro. Law was certain the green haired paramedic would be amendable to what would likely follow.

-x-

The dark haired surgeon had not realized just how much work it would be packing up his and Zoro's separate apartments, settling the closing and buying of where they would now live, _and_ carting their belongings in a small moving truck to the new apartment. It was certainly more work since only he and Zoro were the ones doing the moving.

Law looked up from the box he had just set down in the living room and checked to see how Zoro was faring. Seeing that the other man wasn't behind him like before, Law went to the front door and peered out into the hall. It was rather tedious to haul all of these boxes up the stairs to their apartment because of a lack of elevator, but so far, there had been no problems, as they were on the third floor. Law caught sight of the green haired man walking down the hall to their door, carrying two boxes that Law believed to be incredibly heavy. He knew they had to be. Zoro tended to do all of the heavy lifting without a word because he knew he was stronger, but that didn't mean that Law couldn't handle one of those heavier boxes if he carried them one at a time.

"You will put out your back one of these days." Law said simply as he stood in front of Zoro and held his hands out expectantly.

Zoro handed one of the boxes over without complaint, though there was the faintest hint of a smile on his features at the way Law buckled slightly under the weight of the box he'd been given. The smile would probably have been more obvious the longer they stood there, but the green haired man breezed past Law, acting as if the remaining box he carried weighed nothing.

Law set his jaw; the box he held surely contained some of Zoro's workout equipment, but that was of no consequence right now. He was going to get this box into the apartment on his own. The dark haired man made his way carefully along the carpeted floor, and briefly made eye contact with Zoro, who was watching his progress from the open front door to the apartment, having already dealt with the other box. Law stubbornly continued on his way, his focus entirely on the box and not dropping it.

Zoro obviously noticed the faint struggle, as he silently went to go stand next to Law, as if to take the box back.

Law gripped the box tighter to warn the other man off, and Zoro, without saying a word, crouched ever so slightly before he scooped the startled dark haired man up into his arms. Law clung to the box out of surprise, even as he felt Zoro's right hand lightly squeeze one of his thighs. The green haired man's other arm was around Law's back, and that hand lightly tapped his waist.

"Hold on to the box." Was Zoro's only comment.

"I can do this myself." Law insisted, even as he settled against Zoro's chest as the paramedic effortlessly carried him into the apartment along with the box.

Zoro set Law down just inside the apartment living room, regaining control of the box as he did so.

Law was rather irked that the other man looked like he had not expended any effort from that little stunt. But there were more boxes to take care of, and the dark haired surgeon wanted all of it in before the sun set. Law saw that Zoro had not yet moved back toward the door so Law causally walked over to the other man and leaned up against him. "There are a few more boxes to go before we're done."

Zoro wrapped his left arm around Law's waist to hold him in place by his side.

The two of them stood there for a time before Law sighed, turned his head, and breathed against Zoro's neck. "Our supposed friends should have been here to help us like they said they would."

Zoro's arm tightened around Law's waist at the other man's suddenly questing lips, before the green haired man's words put pause to the action. "Are you saying you're tired already?" Zoro's other hand lightly traced Law's right arm in silent question, where the surgeon had been cut months previously.

"No. Let's go finish." Law reluctantly left Zoro's neck alone to look him in the eye as the surgeon's hand drifted to Zoro's and gave it a squeeze. "I would rather put my free time to better use."

Zoro returned the gesture, grasping Law's hand tighter, before he let go and nodded. He wasn't one to bring up the mugging if Law did not want to talk about it or otherwise acknowledge the faint scar he now had around his upper arm, though it was hidden by his shirt's sleeve at the moment.

Law walked past Zoro, intent on getting the rest of their belongings into the apartment before following through on his hint of how their time could be better used. Zoro apparently had other plans, as he waited until Law had almost reached the door before he scooped the other man up into his arms and walked effortlessly down the hall. There was a more obvious smile playing around the paramedic's lips when Law took issue with this mode of transportation.

"Zoro-ya, I can walk just-" Law heaved a rather exasperated sigh into the brief kiss Zoro ducked down to give him, before Law settled in his lover's arms. The dark haired surgeon secretly liked it when he could be this close to Zoro, and was rather glad his partner was oblivious to this for the most part.

Law was taken all the way down three flights of stairs, and before Zoro could go outside, the moment was broken. The pager on Zoro's hip went off, and the green haired paramedic relinquished his grip on Law in order to answer it as he pushed open the door to outside.

"You'll be fine with the rest?" Zoro asked, once he replaced his pager on his belt and was headed down a sidewalk.

"The heaviest of our belongings have already been brought in." Law said by way of agreement, following along after Zoro toward the ambulance. "You will be back for dinner?"

"I'll let you know." Zoro said as he got into his vehicle, the job at hand on his mind already. He'd been cleared to drive the ambulance himself again, though for how long was anyone's guess.

Law waited until Zoro had pulled away and driven off before the surgeon turned to the small moving van. Law decided that he would make the effort to have everything in before Zoro returned home.

Home.

Already things were looking up if Law could consider a place he had barely been to as such, and presumed it was made easier because he would be sharing the apartment with Zoro. The push to live together still dwelled in the back of his mind, and it almost made Law try to call one of his or Zoro's friends, just to have another pair of eyes around. With a set of his jaw, however, Law dismissed the idea of being mugged in broad daylight with so many people around.

The dark hared surgeon reached into the back of the van and hefted a box into his arms.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

He and Zoro had a place to live together now, and Law was determined to make it work, even with their differing schedules that were more often than not hectic and at times, very stressful. As Law came back out to the truck for more boxes, he could have sworn he saw a shadow of something pass by, but upon close inspection, it appeared to just be a trick of the light that had reflected off a nearby sign.

It wasn't anything to worry about.

-x-

Thanks to Law's determination of making it so, he was able to get everything out of the moving van by the time Zoro returned from an emergency call. A new problem, however, presented itself by the time the two men had wound down to go to sleep that night.

There wasn't any furniture.

Why neither Law nor Zoro noticed the lack of furniture in the moving truck was anyone's guess, but to Law, having no furniture was unacceptable. It didn't even matter at that point in time that the surgeon stayed up half the night more often than not, unless Zoro happened to be around and was able to drag the doctor off to bed. It was something of a game, almost, with Law adamant that he would sleep when he was tired and that Zoro would not change his mind on that fact. That the green haired paramedic could, at times, convince Law to sleep was something that Law chose not to think about too closely.

The sight of all of the boxes scattered at random were an offense to Law's eyes, but apparently they did not overly bother Zoro. Law found the green haired man was sprawled out on the floor amongst them, content to leave things as they were for the time being.

"Are you going to sleep there?" Law asked as he nudged a box out of his way to walk over to Zoro. Law mentioned nothing about the sensation of being watched, since there was nothing that he could see to explain it away. Besides, neither of them brought up anything like that to one another in any case, as both felt that they could take care of themselves.

"That depends." Zoro opened his eyes to meet Law's. "Are you joining me or not?"

Law couldn't help but smirk at that as he moved a few more boxes out of the way with his feet, before he settled on the ground and rested his head against Zoro's shoulder. Law linked his right hand with Zoro's left when the other man offered it. Law smiled faintly as Zoro's right hand reached up and over to tangle into his hair. The dark haired man leaned into the touch with a sigh. "We'll make this work."

"Yeah." Zoro turned his head to leave a lingering kiss on Law's cheek.

Law leaned more heavily against the other man's shoulder as his hand grasped Zoro's tighter even as Law felt Zoro's other hand absently card through his hair.

"Having second thoughts?" The green haired man asked after some time had passed.

"No." Law twisted his body slightly, his hand still linked with Zoro's, as he leaned over the other man to give him a slow kiss, before offering a smirk. "I guess I am just worn out from moving all of our belongings to one place."

Zoro seemed to sense something in the surgeon's voice, but set it aside for the time being in order to let go of Law's hand to cup behind his head as he urged Law closer for a more thorough kiss.

"I thought the van had our furniture." Law added at the end of the kiss as he brushed his lips against one of Zoro's cheeks.

"Get some sleep." Zoro returned shortly, one arm firmly around the back of Law's waist as he brought the surgeon to rest against his body.

"I'm awake." Law returned, not the least bit sleepy, "I could make some calls."

Zoro turned and used his arms to pin Law up against his chest, effectively preventing the surgeon from going off to make any calls. The green haired paramedic went to sleep almost instantly, and that, in turn, forced Law to give in to the inevitable and get some rest as well, despite the fact that they were going to sleep on the floor.

Law decided, as he turned over, that Zoro was quite nice as a heat source, especially when the other man's arms were around him, holding him close. Law leaned in close in order to trace his lips along Zoro's jaw, which drew a sleepy sound of confusion. The dark haired surgeon smirked and continued to leave little kisses here and there, until he briefly woke Zoro up from the attention.

Zoro yawned, turned over, and shifted the two of them around, until he had Law's back to his chest. With another yawn, the green haired paramedic closed his eyes, settled his chin on Law's shoulder and gripped the other tightly around the middle, before Zoro fell straight back asleep.

There was not much Law could do but wait for the other man to wake up again, because even in sleep, Zoro was stronger than Law was, and it was no use to try and wriggle free, as the other man would hold tight despite not even being conscious. Law sagged backward against Zoro, the green haired man's even breathing and warm body causing the surgeon to feel sleepy and content.

The last thing Law did as he began to doze off was to trace Zoro's arms with his fingertips, before Law closed his eyes and linked one of his hands with Zoro's. The dark haired surgeon thought that he had felt Zoro squeeze his hand lightly in return, but as Law dropped off into slumber, he couldn't be sure as to whether or not that had happened.

Tomorrow, Law knew he would make the attempt to track down their furniture, as the floor really wasn't that comfortable to get a good night's sleep on.

Zoro, on the other hand, slept well and long.

-x-

Sleep was something elusive to Law, as it more often than not was accompanied by the random insert of a nightmare or something else that kept him awake. Which Law happened to experience that night, despite having been rather relaxed against Zoro as he'd drifted off. Law blamed the unsettling feeling of being watched earlier when he was alone and carrying boxes into the apartment while on his own. It somehow merged with the mugging that had occurred months back to become a disconcerting, jagged piercing of his psyche.

_The sharp pain came as a blade cut into his forearm. Law hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't seen it coming. The blade pulled away and then came down again; another sharp pain flared as blood seeped out through a newly made wound._

_The promise of pain had become locked to the forefront of Law's mind, as the blade repeated the gesture a third time. The nameless threat that was stabbing him became horror for Law over the idea of being separated from everything he knew. But the mugging had been random, and unconnected to anything in Law's life._

The dream shifted, and the knife began piercing him, over and over without an end in sight, the wounds bleeding and numerous.

_Law was on the ground. He'd fallen there from the initial two stab wounds. Law couldn't draw breath as the blade had plunged deep enough one of the times to puncture a lung. Gasping, Law attempted to fend his attacker off, but they merely laughed and continued to plunge the blade unforgivingly into his body until Law was coughing up blood and struggling to draw breath._

_No one was stopping the attack. No one was coming to his rescue. There was nothing but that blade and biting agony. It was dark out and no one could hear Law's desperate, gasping struggles for air._

_The attacker left Law lying there, bleeding out and in so much pain he couldn't focus on anything but the wounds that had been made. A clinical detachment followed soon after; a kind of resignation when Law could barely draw in a breath._ _Resignation that he was beyond help. Acceptance that he would die. Afraid, however, to die alone._

_Law gasped a few more breaths in, his vision wavering._

_He was dying._

_No one was there as the surgeon continued to bleed out on the sidewalk. No one was going to find him until it was too late._

_Law drew a in single, shuddering breath before it was released._

_He went still._

_A muffled voice reached Law though the haze and agony that still racked his body. It was a familiar one, but it was too late. Law heard nothing more after that. He only slid into endless oblivious, recalling the sharp, burning pain of the blade plunging into his flesh over and over without end._

_And then-_

-x-

Law woke with a sharp jerk and a harsh gasp of air that was let out as a low, shaky breath as he reeled over the vivid, painful dream. He couldn't stop shaking over the adrenaline rush that washed over him, and Law might have thrown himself into a panic had Zoro not seized his shoulders and rolled him over onto his chest, the paramedic agitated himself.

"Law!"

Apparently, the dark haired surgeon had woken Zoro up some time during the nightmare. Law sucked in a few more shaky breaths, his body not in any pain other than the shock of waking in such a way. "Zoro."

"What was that?" The paramedic had not let go of the other's shoulders so that he could look Law over, as if expecting to see some kind of injury.

"It was just a dream." Law said, freeing himself from his lover's hold and leaning over to rest his forehead against Zoro's shoulder. "A dream about dying alone if there hadn't been people around to make that mugging end abruptly." Law felt Zoro's entire body tense beneath him before the surgeon found himself on his back and pinned to the floor with Zoro resting over him.

The two stared at one another before Zoro closed the distance between them and kissed Law hard on the lips.

Law returned the kiss with equal fever, intending to banish the nightmare from his mind as far as he possibly could. He wasn't dead; he shouldn't be having dreams like that. Law knew he probably shouldn't have brought it up, as he had decided it was his own problem to deal with.

Not Zoro's.

But Zoro seemed to be making it his business with the way he was turning the kiss into an open mouthed and messy one.

Law didn't mind. It was distracting as hell, as was the way that Zoro was grinding down against him to further distance the surgeon from his mind and the panic that still lingered. A little longer, and Law ended up asleep with Zoro still half on top of him.

This time, there were no dreams at all.

-x-

There was no talk of the dark haired surgeon's nightmare the next day, as both Law and Zoro were focusing on other things that they had to take care of around the apartment.

Law wondered if the unseen shadow of his had had anything to do with the missing furniture, but he and Zoro were able to locate where their couch, chairs, and a few other pieces of furniture had gotten to, but there was still one thing that was unaccounted for.

The mattress.

Zoro caught sight of Law frowning at their lack of a bed, so the green haired paramedic went around the living room rooting through some of the boxes. The first few didn't yield what he was looking for, but Zoro did find what he wanted a few minutes later. While Law was still preoccupied with a bed frame minus the mattress, Zoro laid out a few things on the floor, and settled down to wait for his partner to come back out.

"What is this?"

Zoro opened his eyes to find Law staring down at him curiously, and the green haired man patted the floor next to him. Zoro had found a blanket and a pillow, and figured it was good enough for him to spend the night there and he'd rather have Law right there next to him.

Law eventually lowered himself onto the floor with a faint shake of his head. There was a smirk present as the surgeon half rested over Zoro as if Law found the other man would do as a bed. Law rested his head on the pillow next to Zoro's. "We will have to find where that mattress has gotten to."

"Tomorrow." Zoro closed his eyes, content to get some sleep for the night. The green haired man had a knack for sleeping almost anywhere regardless of comfort. It seemed, from the way Law settled against him and his breathing evened out soon after, the dark haired man was in need of the rest, and for once, the sleeping arrangement did not bother him.

Law had already slept on the floor one night; he could get through another one so long as Zoro was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here's the second, longer half of the fic. Cue the smut that I couldn't resist adding in between the story.  
> It's a little more...tame (?) because I couldn't really see Law and Zoro being all over one another all the time, expect for some instances maybe, or being overly aggressive like the kidlaw things I've written (but not so slow like the coralaw stuff). So I went with what you see written in this chapter.

The lack of a mattress was addressed two days after moving into the new apartment, and upon wrestling the mattress into the bedroom, no one had a good reason for why it had vanished for those two days. But that matter was over and done with, so Law and Zoro could focus on unpacking the numerous boxes they had accumulated in the living room, kitchen, the few in the hallway to the bedroom, and the bedroom itself.

It was a slow process, what with both men's work schedules being long and hectic at times.

Law let himself into the apartment after a week of living in his new home, for once off of work early, and it was satisfying to see that his and Zoro's apartment was finally beginning to have some personality based off its residents. Law's presence in the apartment was more subtle for the time being, as he didn't have the need for many material things, and Zoro was of a similar mind, with a few exceptions.

Law did, however, have a specific thing in mind for the shelf in the corner of the bedroom. He would make use of the shelf to perch his plush animals and his coin collection. The surgeon wanted those particular belongings of his there in the corner on a shelf where he could see them. Law had no real reason for it; he just wanted them to be there because it felt right.

That Law noticed a few of Zoro's own belongings end up on the shelf made the surgeon feel an unexpected wave of pleasure. Law found that he liked to see the green haired paramedic's knickknacks alongside his own, though the white-sheathed katana on a stand had caused Law to raise a brow. It wasn't that big a deal, as Zoro didn't mention anything about the plushy orca, penguin and polar bear, as well as the coin collection that had already been on the shelf. It followed that surgeon said nothing of the very real katana in their bedroom.

Law pushed the door to the apartment wider, and it was then that Law caught sight of something he had not expected to see. Or rather, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. It appeared as though Zoro was getting more of his belongings out and making a space for himself in the living room to make use of those items. Zoro had been busy on his day off.

The living room still had boxes, yes, but they had been partially unpacked, while other boxes had been taken to their rightful places in the apartment. But that was not what had caught Law's attention. What had distracted the dark haired surgeon from where he stood in the middle of the open doorway was that Zoro had chosen the far left corner of the living room as his workout area. It was something that the green haired paramedic had insisted he wanted to have when there was no time to get to a gym.

Law stepped in through the doorway slowly, his eyes fixed on Zoro as the surgeon absently waved a hand around behind him until it hit the door and he pushed it shut. With a twist of his hand, Law locked the deadbolt and made his way over to the kitchen counter, where he set his keys down carefully, so as to not make a noise and break Zoro's concentration. The surgeon's thoughts whirled as his mind tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to do right now. Not even Law's lingering nightmares were able to break his intense focus of what he was seeing in the living room. The sight of his lover working out was surely going to be able to distract him dream-wise for days to come. Law's eyes avidly followed Zoro's movements, so the surgeon couldn't find what he needed very easily. Distractedly, Law opened up a box on the counter and pulled out the closest thing to drink from, which turned out to be a two-cup measuring glass.

Law considered it briefly before deciding that it would do.

The dark haired man filled the glass with water, perched himself on the only stool at the counter of the kitchen, and let his eyes rake over Zoro in the living room. Law appreciated the fact that the green haired man was bare-chested and wore only some pants as he worked out. Law loved it when his lover was bare-chested, and was glad that they were in the privacy of their own home. Had Zoro had his shirt off at work for whatever reason, there wasn't much Law could have done except use a break to go jerk off somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed. Law's eyes roved over the green haired paramedic's body again at the thought of pleasuring himself.

It was clear that Zoro was nearing the end of his workout, as evidenced by all of the sweat that glistened off the other man's body, and it made Law pay particular attention to the diagonal scar across Zoro's chest.

Law's focus zeroed in further on Zoro's chest, eyes fixating on his pecs. The dark haired man took a sip of water from the measuring cup, his attention caught by Zoro hefting the weights with ridiculous ease. It was a very nice sight to come home to, and Law was going to stay put until Zoro had finished. Right now, however, Law's body decided to clue him in to something that hadn't been going on for the past several months. From the mugging to selling and buying a place, as well as packing everything up and settling in on this apartment for the two of them, not to mention unpacking their belongings in their new home and juggling their work at the same time, there'd been little physical contact between them.

Namely, sex.

There hadn't been much time except for very quick instances, and while Law and Zoro didn't fuck all the time like some people they knew, they did occasionally enjoy longer lovemaking when there was the time to indulge in it. A swamped hospital schedule didn't always allow for that luxury, so Zoro and Law took advantage of any downtime that came their way. Not that either of them had a problem going without sex for longer than this, but sometimes situations made for a rise in being horny. Today Law found that he was experiencing this, and since he was in no danger of being caught by his coworkers as he might at work, Law acted accordingly.

It had been some time since Law had gotten to witness Zoro work out. It tended to lead to other things, though at the moment Law was not certain whether or not Zoro would be in a mindset to do anything, as the surgeon was only there for the tail end of the workout. But that didn't mean that Law wouldn't take advantage of his lap being hidden by the counter. As soon as the dark haired man decided that Zoro was going on for a bit longer, Law undid his belt.

The kitchen was going to get dirty at some point, so Law felt that there wasn't any point in going anywhere else to take care of his newfound dilemma.

At that lovely thought, Law discreetly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down as unobtrusively as he could while he kept his eyes on Zoro. Law had a little more difficultly freeing his dick from the boxer briefs without a bit more movement than he wanted, but he succeeded and Zoro seemed to be none the wiser to his presence. Law was certain Zoro knew he was home, but apart from that, the paramedic likely wasn't going to check and see what Law was up to unless the surgeon came close enough to him to speak. That worked in Law's favor at the moment, and, not caring that he was now bare assed on a stool someone else might sit on, Law took his dick in hand and began to give himself light caresses from base to tip.

Law's focus was split between pleasuring himself and watching Zoro, and, ever so slightly, the surgeon sped the rhythm of his hand up, toying with the head with a thumb as he remembered Zoro doing to him on occasion. The surgeon bit his lip at the motion causing his body to react, and just barely held in a sound that Law knew would have betrayed him to Zoro about what exactly he was up to behind the counter. It wasn't like Zoro hadn't caught him in the act before, but Law didn't want it to be so obvious that he was horny.

The green haired paramedic seemed oblivious to Law's troubles, as Zoro set a large weight down on the floor, and started to stretch out, muscle cording and flexing as he contorted his body.

Law stoked himself faster at that, thinking this wasn't exactly fair for Zoro to turn him on in this manner, and not be at least aware of it. No, Zoro just kept on stretching, and with a single, longer stretch that had Law's eyes riveted on him with a burning intensity, the paramedic got up. Zoro seemed completely unaware of the lusty look he was being pinned with by those golden eyes as he made his way toward the kitchen.

"You're back early." Was Zoro's only comment as he entered the kitchen and headed right for the sink to get a glass of water. At least one of them knew where the cups were, unlike Law who had been half hard by the time he reached the counter in search of something to use to get a drink. "Any particular reason you're half-naked on the stool?"

Law's right hand stilled despite the fact that he needed some release after watching the end of Zoro's workout. More importantly, had Zoro figured out what he was up to? Or was the green haired man playing dumb? Apart from the off-handed comment over the fact that Law's bare ass was on the stool. The surgeon would have thought it was obvious that he was jerking off behind the kitchen counter, but perhaps not to his lover. Law became aware of Zoro's presence when there was suddenly a warm body close to his and breath that tickled the side of Law's neck.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" The green haired paramedic's arms securely wrapped around Law's waist from behind to prevent escape.

"That depends." Law managed, automatically leaning back against that bare skin, not at all inclined to escape in the least. "Are you going to help me with it?" The surgeon flailed briefly when Zoro let go of him in order to easily spin the stool about. Law, despite the fact that he was exposed now, attempted to salvage the situation by acting like he wasn't naked. His dick betrayed him, however, by twitching in his hand when the surgeon saw the way Zoro was looking at him.

Law hated that he was so damn horny right this instant and immediately let go of his shaft, despite that not doing a damn thing for him. The way Zoro was staring at him so intently made it difficult for Law to think of a response with the other ideas whirling in his mind about how Zoro could help him with his current situation.

"Why the kitchen?" Zoro questioned as he slowly lowered himself to be level with Law's waist, as his hands slid up the surgeon's legs before settling on either thigh.

"The living room was otherwise occupied at the time, and I thought you liked to go through your workouts uninterrupted." Law breathed as he settled his forearms on the counter behind him. The surgeon's plans to remain in control of the situation didn't amount to much because Zoro lifted him up and off the stool, and onto the floor of the kitchen. Before Law could tell Zoro the couch would be preferable to the tile beneath them now, the green haired paramedic had already gone down on him, beginning with a few licks to the tip to let Law know what he was planning to do.

Law flailed comically for a moment before he lurched over and tangled his hands into Zoro's hair as the paramedic took his time taking him in. "Zoro…" Law breathed heavily in short bursts as Zoro licked and sucked away, and Law thought it was rather unfair that the man had gotten so good at giving a blowjob. Law writhed a little when Zoro's hands went to his ass and gave it a light squeeze. The surgeon bucked unintentionally at another squeeze, though Zoro merely readjusted and continued to take Law's shaft like he did this every day.

Law's mind briefly came back to him when Zoro paused in his ministrations, and although the hot mouth around him was distracting, Law saw that Zoro had merely stopped to shove down his own pants and briefs, all while Law's length was still partially in his mouth. It made Law let out a low moan as he gave a shallow thrust with his hips.

Zoro gave a responding hum and began to move again, sucking and licking his way off of Law's dick, and then taking it back in in one smooth motion.

Law made a funny sound in the back of his throat and gently tugged the green hair, and at a responding light caress of his ass, Law thrust shallowly. The dark haired surgeon didn't know what it was about it when Zoro gave him a blowjob, but the surgeon became aroused to the point of no return over the fact that when he came, Zoro was sure to follow without even touching himself. Law didn't know how Zoro managed to do it. Law let out a shuddering breath as he felt himself reach the tipping point, and when Zoro nearly deep throated him in response, Law let out a helpless sound that was meant to warn his lover.

There was a long silence before Zoro drew away with the back of his hand briefly brushing across his mouth as he looked down between them.

"It seems like we'll have to clean the kitchen." Law said after observing the mess the two of them had made.

Zoro merely leaned over and kissed Law.

The surgeon decided that they could clean up later as he wrapped his arms around the back of Zoro's neck.

-x-

The last of the boxes had finally been taken care of and it was a wonder that they had found places for everything. Law had smirked at Zoro's face when he showed the paramedic what he had put into one of the drawers, as everything that had been in one of the bedroom boxes was now in that drawer. Law had mentioned it was the sex drawer, and in turn, Zoro had said nothing as he reached into the drawer, and pulled out some handcuffs. The paramedic fixed Law with a rather vacant look, as if Zoro were doing some calculating.

The surgeon made himself scarce at the moment Zoro made as if to grab him, and spent the next half hour playing stay away with an unusually horny paramedic, who finally concerned Law in the living room and hoisted the surgeon over one shoulder. Law had tried to make his escape, but a shut bedroom door and all the kissing and slow clothing removal made Law forget why he'd gotten out of the room in the first place. The handcuffs reminded him, as did a few more things Law saw when Zoro went through the drawer with a smile that held promise of things to come.

That night had been…interesting. It had been interesting and incredibly satisfying to the both of them. Law had, however, hidden the handcuffs for the time being, because it was terribly inconvenient to be unable to hold his lover while having sex.

Three weeks later and there had been no sex for either man at all because of the demands of their job and their combined overtime had left them with little time for each other. And as much fun as sex could be, Law much preferred to just be able to be around the other man without either of them having to go run out the door for work.

Friday night that week was one of those rare instances that Law was able to come home earlier than he anticipated. That Zoro was home as well was an added bonus, and it gave Law a devious idea that involved the loss of his and his partner's clothes.

-x-

Zoro was reading the newspaper that evening, having slept on and off through most of the day, when he heard the door open. The green haired man turned his head the slightest bit to see Law shoulder his way into the apartment, a bit of a frown on his face. Zoro looked back at the newspaper. "Welcome home."

There was a slight pause, before Law could be heard setting things everywhere; the coat closet just inside the door, the kitchen counter, and, apparently, the small kitchen table before he spoke up in a curious tone. "You are not at work?"

"Day off unless I'm called in." Zoro turned the page, not outwardly reacting when Law made clanking noises that came from retrieving glasses from the kitchen cupboard. The paramedic glanced up in time to find Law settle on the couch next to him and offered a glass of wine. Zoro took the offered glass after he'd set the paper aside, before he raised a brow at the small amount of liquid in the glass. "No sake?"

"No, but I have the bottle of that wine here, if you need more." Law commented, waving a hand toward the coffee table to the bottle in question before taking a sip from a glass of his own. "I want to have a little too, so no drinking out of the bottle tonight."

"Could have brought over two bottles." Zoro drank from the glass nonetheless, his left arm lifting automatically as Law slid across the couch to end up against his side. While Zoro didn't like to share alcohol much, he didn't mind it if it was Law, as the surgeon usually drank less than Zoro did.

"There's a reason for that." Law said simply, as Zoro's arm settled over his shoulders.

Zoro was too busy with drinking from his glass, so on his first refill from the bottle it was too late to realize that Law had gone after his pierced ear. Zoro did, however, hear the low laugh along with the clink of teeth against metal as a tattooed hand traced his jaw and then cupped it.

Law turned Zoro's head the faintest amount to better reach the ear.

Zoro merely readjusted and continued to drink, though Law soon took away the now empty glass and set both of the wineglasses onto the table nearby. Zoro was disappointed by the sudden break in drinking alcohol until Law had slid out from under his arm and onto his lap with an amused smirk crossing his lips.

A hot mouth followed soon after to engage in a kiss, and Zoro automatically wrapped his arms around Law's back as the other man's hands lightly trailed through Zoro's hair. Zoro settled against the couch more comfortably as Law, without words and quite a bit more wicked tongue, insisted they deepen their kiss. The green haired man decided that as there was a bottle of alcohol nearby he would get some later, and that right now he had something more concerning to deal with.

After all, Law's hands had left the green haired paramedic's hair and had dropped down to hastily undo the belt to Zoro's pants. Law unashamedly stuck one hand down inside soon after and groaned something lightly into the kiss.

Zoro retaliated by letting his hands drop down from Law's back to his waist, and then, while one hand cupped Law's ass, the other hand's fingers dipped down along the back of the Law's jeans. Zoro figured that Law's actions likely meant the other man had had a bad day, as he was unusually silent for the most part.

Law moaned something this time at being touched and pressed closer.

Zoro amended the thought. Silent but for the moans and groans he emitted like Law was frustrated for some reason or another. Whether it was due to work or because Zoro was taking his time, the paramedic wasn't sure.

And then Law surprised him by backing away from his touch.

Zoro waited to see what the other man had in mind, and almost laughed when Law silently handed him the newspaper back with an evil little smile.

"You weren't done." That said Law scooted backward, and helped urge Zoro to lie on the couch lengthwise, resting his head against a few pillows on one end. By then Zoro had reopened the newspaper and had given Law a hard stare, as if to figure out what the other man was up to. By the time Zoro's pants were wrested off, followed by his boxers, the green haired man knew for certain where Law's intentions were straying to.

Zoro's gaze went back to the paper as if Law hadn't just rendered him half naked and was now breathing against his thighs. If his partner wanted to give him some undivided attention then and there on the couch, Zoro wasn't about to stop him.

Law seemed miffed about being dismissed in favor of a newspaper, despite giving the reading material back in the first place. But that ire was gone because the surgeon soon reached for the hem of Zoro's tank, and impatiently tugged it up.

Zoro, in turn, was forced to lift his newspaper up above both of their heads as Law pulled his tank up and went after his chest after straddling the paramedic's waist. Zoro smiled, as he figured the not quite a bite was Law's way of trying to distract him to prove a point or something. Zoro knew, as did Law, that the surgeon could do all he wanted to the green haired man's upper body and Zoro would hardly bat an eye.

Law figured it out soon enough, and leaned over Zoro's torso in order to wrap one arm around the back of Zoro's neck and went after the side of the man's throat instead, and that ended up getting more of a response. With a minute shift from Zoro, Law went after the side of the paramedic's neck with lips and teeth, clearly determined to get something out of Zoro more than the faintest of movements.

For his part, Zoro managed to get through the rest of the paper before he tossed it aside and addressed the fact that Law was being merciless in his quest to get him to make some outward reaction. Zoro wrapped his arms around Law and easily pulled him away from where the surgeon's lips had made their way to his pierced left ear. Before the surgeon could become cross at being stopped, Zoro pressed his lips to Law's and all but felt the tension fall away from Law as the other man melted into the kiss. Zoro thought that was it for mischievousness on Law's part, but as soon as the surgeon wriggled free and Zoro saw the smirk, he knew Law wasn't done with him yet.

"Do you want another drink?" Law asked with a raised brow as he slid backward along his lover's body until he was settled just below Zoro's knees.

"Yes." Zoro heard the challenge in the dark haired man's voice. The paramedic smiled back before he reached over to the coffee table to retrieve the bottle of wine that was there. "What about you?"

Law's fingertips danced along Zoro's stomach absently before they drifted lower as the dark haired surgeon's head followed, golden eyes fixed on Zoro's lap. "I will have one soon enough."

Zoro merely readjusted and continued to drink from the bottle while those wicked hands of Law's started their light touches along his thighs. As soon as Law's breath ghosted over his dick, Zoro set his feet firmly against the couch, as he knew that the surgeon would soon ramp up the touch with both mouth and hands. The paramedic was proven correct when Law started to caress his shaft and trace his lips along the length of it, slowly, and enough so that Zoro shifted his hips up in silent question. If Law was going to be slow about it he might have to turn the tables on Law. At least Zoro knew that he could get off on blow jobs, and was rather surprised that Law's methodical way of trying to drive him out of his mind didn't make the surgeon come without being touched as well.

Zoro dared to take another drink of wine, putting on an air of indifference when in reality he was trying very hard not to smile at how focused Law was. The paramedic did end up putting the bottle of wine aside as soon as Law left off the teasing and took in Zoro's length bit by bit, hands working with what wasn't in his mouth.

Zoro parted his legs to better accommodate his partner, and rested a hand in Law's hair to trail his fingers in, gripping and jerking on occasion the more Law took into his mouth. Being lost in the sensation of pleasure was something Zoro hadn't expected that night, but with the way that Law was being so quiet and otherwise forward, it was likely a work related thing that had brought this on.

Not that Zoro would complain about being given a blow job, since Law tended toward hand jobs most of the time and during their breaks at work, in some instances. The paramedic just thought that he got the better deal when he was the one doing the act, though Zoro would return the favor in order to help relieve Law.

A surprise squeeze to his ass made Zoro unintentionally jerk his hips in response, and felt the amused hum that rose from Law. The paramedic looked down, saw the attempt of a smirk while Law's mouth was otherwise occupied, and that really was his limit. The other push was Law being sneaky and copping another feel.

-x-

Law settled comfortably on top of Zoro, licking his lips in satisfaction at getting something of a grunt out of Zoro. The surgeon let out a little sigh and rested his head against the other man's shoulder as the paramedic wrapped his arms around Law's back. Neither one said a word as both of them had deemed it a fine time to take a rest. Law thought he would be able to get some sleep until, some hours later, one of Zoro's hands slid down along his back to his waistband and beneath the clothes in order to give a slight squeeze to his backside.

"I thought you were asleep." The surgeon grumbled crossly against Zoro's neck. Law lurched forward at what suspiciously felt like a pinch, and glared down at Zoro's closed eyes and relaxed face.

Could Zoro grope him in his sleep?

Law let out a sound between a hiss and a growl when Zoro's hands, both of them this time, yanked his pants down his hips along with his boxer briefs and grabbed his cock in a flash, those calloused hands moving along confidently. Law bowed his back and gripped Zoro's shoulders tight as those hands moved steadily. Law narrowed his eyes at the now open ones of his lover, though he couldn't help but smile faintly in the face of Zoro's wider smile. "What's the occasion? I thought you slept for a time after blow jobs."

"Not when you hump me." Zoro said plainly, one thumb pressed teasingly at the tip.

"I did not." Law denied immediately, even if he did betray himself as he pressed into Zoro's touch. There might have been one instance, right after Law had finished the blow job and Zoro had gone to sleep, that he, well, might have pressed down against Zoro. But really, Law had only been checking to see that Zoro had actually fallen asleep.

"Right. And this tells me you were." Zoro's hand stilled on Law's dick, "I've barely touched you, so you were already hard to begin with."

Law said nothing; he didn't want to deny or confirm anything. So he moved his hands from Zoro's shoulders to twine into green hair and kissed the man instead. It made what Zoro was doing even better, because soon enough, Law couldn't help but buck into Zoro's firm grip, or moan nonsense against Zoro's lips as they kissed. Not that Law could have broken easily for breath. Zoro had moved one hand to the back of the surgeon's head in order to keep the kiss going, so there were only brief pauses for them to take breaths before resuming exploring one another's mouths.

Law didn't last for very long, as he came in an embarrassingly short time. Law sagged against Zoro, knowing his weight didn't bother the other man, and despite wanting to slide to one side of the couch and press up against Zoro's side, one of the paramedic's arms was wrapped around his back again, holding him in place. Law stilled at the warm breath that spilled against the side of his head.

"Wake me up if I get paged."

Law twisted within the paramedic's grasp to say that that was a terribly mood wrecking thing to bring up work after sexual activities, only for Law to find that Zoro was dead asleep and oblivious to the surgeon's concerns.

With a sigh, Law settled heavily against the warm body of his lover and closed his eyes. He may as well get some sleep, because it wasn't like he could move to go do anything.

-x-

Law had all but dismissed the sensation of being watched, as the surgeon had noticed less and less of it as time wore on. Soon, after three months since the surgeon had noticed the sensation, Law nearly forgot about the incident altogether.

He had better things to occupy his time with then the idea that someone was stalking him or something of that nature. After all, even though Zoro and Law had had a mattress for most of the time they had been at the apartment, Law was disappointed that it hadn't been utilized for something other than sleep more than a handful of times.

Not that he was desperate for sex or anything. Law was content to let that happen when it would, as he and Zoro both had demanding jobs and even then, they weren't always in the mood for sex. This past month there had been no sex at all, with an influx of emergency patients being brought in at unexpected hours of the day the whole month. Law frowned at the thought. He didn't think he was giving off the impression that he wanted to have sex, but according to his supposed friends earlier that afternoon who'd come to visit him during one of his breaks, Law's body language and expressions appeared to have said otherwise.

-x-x-x-

Six hours ago

-x-x-x-

Law was perfectly fine with eating lunch on his own most days, but the surgeon knew that Shachi and Penguin had him cornered when they spotted him in the café. Soon enough, Penguin and Shachi had sat down on either side of Law at the table.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Shachi teased as he set his drink on the table.

"I haven't been hiding. I've just been going on break for something to eat." Law said archly. He hadn't seen either Shachi or Penguin more than a handful of times since moving in with Zoro.

"Is everything unpacked at your apartment yet?" Penguin asked, his hat shading his eyes as he glanced at Law's 'lunch.'

"This is enough until I get home." Law said defensively of his coffee and half eaten salad, sensing his friend's unsaid words. "And Zoro and I finished unpacking weeks ago."

"I didn't know they served salad here." Shachi twisted in his seat to look at the menu on the electronic board. "I could have sworn they had rice balls."

"I have enough to eat." Law said simply, and left it at that.

"Anything wrong?" Penguin asked, after some silence had passed between them all.

"Nothing important." Law said shortly as he attacked his salad with his fork. Why couldn't he just eat in peace right now? In what way had Law tipped his friends off that something was wrong? Not that there was, that is.

"You're sulking." Shachi cheerfully pointed out. "Is Zoro not giving you enough attention even though you live together now?"

This was not the kind of conversation the surgeon wanted to have at this point in time, and most certainly not with his friends at present. Law stood and took his coffee with him as he stepped toward the front door of the café. It didn't prevent him from hearing Shachi's follow up statement as he passed his friend by.

"Just sit naked on the bed. That'll let him know what you want."

Law considered chucking his coffee at Shachi, but decided against wasting the caffeine. He was going to need it. Besides, from the muffled yelp, Penguin had kicked the red head beneath the table, and that was punishment enough in the surgeon's mind. And while Law knew it could have just been because of Shachi's question, it did give the surgeon pause when he entered the hospital. The feeling grew when Law realized how he felt when he saw Zoro in the hall a few times throughout the rest of the day and how the paramedic had barely given him notice. It made Law realize that he didn't like not being given at least a little more acknowledgment, but he was not, as Shachi suggested, going to sit naked on the bed in order to receive attention from his lover.

He wasn't that desperate. Law had gone longer without sex like this, and he would be just fine, like always. It wasn't like he and Zoro eyed each other all the time in the hospital. That would be unprofessional. Besides, Law did live with Zoro, so he was sure to see the man later that night.

Law could bring it up then, the lack of attention.

-x-x-x-

Present time

-x-x-x-

Law rested on the bed that very night after a long day of work, and despite his initial decision against being unclothed on the bed, had worn as little as possible. Law said nothing as Zoro joined him in the bedroom an hour or so later, nor did the surgeon outwardly react to being given a brief, cursory kiss. Law did pay attention, however, when Zoro drifted down along his body with his hands as the paramedic pressed a few kisses here and there across Law's tattooed chest. Law was forced to prop himself up on his elbows when Zoro took hold of one of his legs and began caressing the tattoo around his left thigh. The dark haired man supposed it was his fault for lounging in nothing but boxer briefs that left little to the imagination. Law tried to reclaim control of his leg, but Zoro held on and even tugged the limb close, causing Law to end up on his back again.

"You wanted more attention, didn't you?" Zoro asked as he traced the spots of the tattoo with his fingertips.

"I never said that." Law denied, even as his breath hitched as one of Zoro's hands brushed higher and cupped one cheek.

"Your eyes did at work earlier." Zoro stated simply, before he fell silent and brought the leg higher to start to trace his lips along the thigh tattoo with greater intent. "When we passed in the hallway? I don't remember seeing that look from you before."

Law couldn't deny that that had happened, exactly, so the dark haired man merely fisted the sheets beneath him and tried to decide what to do about this situation. Other than find Shachi later and either strangle or buy his friend a drink for being somewhat right about letting Zoro know what he wanted.

"You're thinking too much right now, aren't you?" Zoro asked as he nipped the inside of Law's thigh before going back to mouthing along the tattoo that was there. "I got turned around in the hospital trying to find you and ended up in pediatrics instead."

Law said nothing; he smirked instead as he tried to relax his body onto the bed. Talk of Zoro's horrid sense of direction never failed to make him smile. It was a wonder that his lover even managed to get to the hospital despite how close they now were to it. Law didn't even begin to want to know how hard it was on the other paramedics to direct Zoro through traffic with the ambulance. Right now, however, Law found it difficult to do all of that thinking, as Zoro had suggested he was, due to the amount of time that Zoro was spending on his thigh tattoo with lips and fingers.

Zoro seemed to sense this, because he let go of the leg in favor of exploring Law's chest tattoo, which wasn't actually what the surgeon seemed to expect, but allowed nonetheless, amused by his partner's actions.

"You said you were going to give me attention." Law stated after some time had passed. By now he was uncomfortably aroused, and still he had not yet been touched where he wanted to be. "What kind of attention are you going to pay to me?"

"This kind." Zoro said, as he suddenly shifted backward and removed the boxer briefs off the surgeon, leaving Law completely naked and exposed on the bed.

The way the paramedic looked at him told Law that he could find himself in a similar situation as this if he ended up naked on the bed in the future. It was good to know. He'd have done it sooner. Law readjusted on his back and propped himself up on his forearms again as he fixed Zoro with an odd look. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"We've been busy." Zoro nodded, as he made quick work of his own clothes. The green haired man stared at the way Law was lounging easily on the bed before him. "Any preferences?"

Law's eyes roved the scarred chest of the man before him, before Law's focus lingered on his lover's arms. With a smirk, Law's gaze dropped lower. "I'd say that you already know the answer. You know me well enough by now that I'm not particularly inclined to lead after a day of overtime." Law's eyes rose to meet Zoro's. "Exhaustion makes it rather difficult to…keep it up enough for a good night of fucking."

"And I can?" A smile crossed Zoro's features at what the surgeon was implying.

Law just smirked and went inert on the bed, though he did raise a foot to poke Zoro with, but Law's smile diminished as soon as Zoro retaliated by seizing his left leg again. As Zoro repeated the process of tracing the thigh tattoo with his lips, Law's eyes slid shut when the paramedic's closest hand wrapped around his shaft and the thumb traced the tip.

"You say you're exhausted…" Zoro nipped the inside of Law's thigh in question over the fact that Law was getting hard.

"Ah, well, you are touching me. It's to be expected that my body will react accordingly." Law said tonelessly, though he regained his smirk when Zoro lifted his head up to glance at him. "What? Is it a problem?"

With a grunt that could have meant anything, Zoro let go of Law's leg and got up off of the bed.

Law, unconcerned at the abrupt parting, merely stretched himself out on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes as he waited. The surgeon smirked when he felt Zoro join him on the bed again, and reluctantly opened his eyes when the other man made no further moves.

The two lovers stared at one another, silently exchanging unsaid words with their expressions.

With a faint roll of his shoulders in a shrug, Law turned over onto his stomach and got up onto his hands and knees before he slid a look Zoro's way. At a smile from the other man, Law nearly rolled his eyes at the sight of Zoro settling at the head of the bed, the green haired man's back against the headboard.

"What part of exhausted don't you understand? I doubt I can remain upright for very long if that's how you want to do this." Law informed the other, even as he moved across the bed and straddled Zoro's waist without being asked to do so. Law could tell that was what Zoro had had in mind, so there wasn't anything to say, really. The dark haired surgeon's eyes closed again as Zoro's calloused hands roved over his skin, and then lower. Law's brow furrowed before he slit his gaze down at Zoro in silent question of how he was to manage this as tired as he was.

"I'll hold you up." Zoro said suddenly, likely in response to the glower Law had fixed him with.

With a narrowing of his eyes, Law took those words for what they were, and let his partner's fingers do their work with the lube. If Law didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Zoro was laughing at him, but a quick peek between half open eyes revealed Zoro's face was focused on him and his reactions. When Zoro retreated and his hands settled on either side of Law's hips, the surgeon guided himself down and let out a long, low sigh of pleasure when he was seated as far as he could go. Perhaps a month was too long to wait to do this, but that was life. Unexpected increases in work hours would inevitably cut into intimate times.

Law braced himself on Zoro's shoulders as he leaned in close to leave a brief kiss against the side of his lover's neck. "Are you going to move or are you just going to hold on?"

Zoro thrust up in response, and again Law could have sworn there was a smile on the other man's face. After another, slower thrust that Law really felt, the surgeon decided that he didn't care whether or not Zoro was making an attempt to tease him. Because Law as too busy falling into a rhythm, and while he didn't say anything, Law could feel Zoro adjusting to ensure that he remained upright while they fucked at what was, for them, a very languid pace.

Law didn't mind.

Zoro didn't seem to mind either.

At least until the both of them decided that it was too much of an effort to remain upright after all and Zoro brought the both of them flat onto the bed.

Law merely wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and hung on, while Zoro made a point of tracing Law's thigh tattoo with each thrust. The kiss was distracting, but not so much that Law couldn't concentrate on being fucked, because it had been a month, and despite being exhausted, Law wanted to keep up with the other man while also enjoying himself.

Zoro hadn't given off the impression that he'd been desperate for sex, but by the time they had gone for round two on the other end of the bed some hours later, Law felt it might be good to point it out.

If Zoro hadn't fallen asleep on him some ten minutes after they'd cleaned up.

The surgeon snorted, unsurprised, as he absently ran a hand through green hair.

Maybe tomorrow.

Law wasn't going to be the only one who was going to be left feeling awkward about letting his lover know what he wanted and when.

-x-

Law was quite satisfied when he woke up the next morning, although the dark haired surgeon let out a displeased sigh when he saw the time and knew that he had to go in to work. Law left the apartment after indulging in a kiss with an equally sated Zoro, who didn't seem to be interested in moving from his spot on the bed.

The light feeling fled as soon as Law stepped foot outside of the apartment and his previous concerns about being watched came back full force. Law had expected for there to be something similar to the nightmare he had had, months ago, but what he actually received was a knock to the head that, while not as harsh as it could have been, ended up leading to unconsciousness.

It was a short trip from reality, because soon enough, Law was waking up and blearily blinking in confusion over the fact that he was indoors somewhere. The surgeon woke the rest of the way up when he realized that he had been bound to a chair. From the sluggishness of his body and the way his limbs were slightly numb from being bound, he had been out for longer than he initially thought.

And as soon as the eerily familiar surroundings sunk in, dread followed soon after. A horribly familiar voice that sounded directly behind him was all that was needed to clue Law in as to what this sudden kidnapping was all about.

"Fufufu. Did you think you could hide away so easily, Law? That I wouldn't come and find you?"

Law's stomach dropped; this was worse than a mugging.

"I'm sad that you never call. I thought my brother helped raise you better to have at least some manners."

Law was tongue tied for the first time in a long while because he wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Aren't you going to greet your uncle, brat?"

Doflamingo had found him, and had Law had even one of his hands free, he would have given the grinning man that stepped into view from behind him the middle finger. All in all, it was not the greatest start to Law's day, even if Rocinante did come to his rescue after the younger Donquixote brother had heard the surgeon hurling abuse at the still grinning Doflamingo.

It was Doflamingo's rather odd way of expressing affection that had Law dreading even the slightest hint that Rocinante's brother would want to speak to him. Normally it was nothing but a headache for Law, and a curt dismissal of the older blond's suggestions.

"Thanks, Cora." Law murmured when Rocinante finished freeing him from the chair. The surgeon felt slightly better at the sympathetic pat Rocinante gave his shoulder, and some murmured apology for his brother's behavior.

Doflamingo, naturally, didn't bother help unbind Law, as he'd gone to go lounge comfortably on his overly plush chair to let his brother do the work. Or as Doflamingo put it, he let 'Roci do it so that Law wouldn't try to throw the chair at me.'

Law was tempted, but with Rocinante subtly resting his hand harder on the surgeon's shoulder, Law relented and spoke instead.

"What do you want?"

"So cold. Still no hello?" Doflamingo asked with an air of being offended.

Law flipped Doflamingo off despite it setting the man off into a fit of laughter at the surgeon's rudeness. Law didn't particularly care, as Doflamingo was the one to impose on him in the first place by kidnapping him. Doflamingo being Law's 'uncle' by default because of Rocinante raising Law from a younger age, but didn't excuse abuse of any kind on Doflamingo's part.

The older blond seemed to have felt he'd teased enough because he answered Law's question before the surgeon could flip him off again.

"How do you feel about parties?"

Law abruptly turned on his heel and headed for the door. He was not dealing with this right now. He was going to be late to work at this rate. Too bad for him Doflamingo was very insistent on talking to Law about a 'party'.

So much so that Law was late.

It didn't endear the surgeon to Doflamingo at all and only made Law feel guilty about the fact that Rocinante had to deal with his older brother's crap daily. And after work had come to an end that day, there was only one place Law wanted to go.

Home.

To Zoro.

-x-

Zoro was in the middle of a workout was when Law returned to the apartment later than expected, even though his shift was supposed to end earlier that afternoon.

It was eight at night.

"Welcome home." The green haired paramedic greeted as he hefted a weight, not losing count of his sets. No answer. Zoro checked on the surgeon more closely as he set the weight down. By then Law had moved from the front door and was now in the living room and staring down at him. Zoro saw that Law looked to be in a bad mood and was very agitated. Zoro paused at the idea of Law having been roughed up, before he picked another weight up. "Something happen?"

"Doflamingo decided it would be quite amusing to kidnap me and lecture me about not calling home more often." Law turned away with a heavy sigh. "He wants me to go home for a party. I'd rather not but he insisted and I don't want him to show up in a car to take me, as I expect he would should I not show up."

Zoro considered this before he reached out and took hold of Law's nearest wrist to prevent the surgeon from moving too far away from him. Since Law wasn't likely to say more on the topic and Zoro was not interested in pushing for more information, the green haired paramedic chose to do something else.

Law didn't try to pull away, and merely let out another, softer sigh before the surgeon looked over his shoulder at Zoro. "If you're still working out I think I will go find something to eat."

"Stay." Zoro said simply, his hand still around Law's wrist.

"I'm not in the mood to work out with you." Law returned, a little flatly. "Dealing with Doflamingo tends to kill my desire to do anything."

"You won't have to because you are going to help me work out." Zoro said, grip still firm.

"How?" Law asked, perplexed. "You know as well as I do that I can't lift most of your weights and there is nothing for me to spot for you in this apartment."

Zoro let go of the weight from his other hand and urged Law to kneel down. Withholding a faint smile at the way Law's brow rose at the silent gesture, Zoro reached out to unbutton the surgeon's shirt. Law held perfectly still as Zoro finished with the buttons, and the dark haired man rolled his shoulders to help Zoro take the article of clothing off.

"Now what?" Law asked, bare-chested. The surgeon's initial foul mood seemed to shift, as if he now found some amusement in the situation.

Zoro merely reached out and hefted Law easily into the air before lying on the floor.

"Zoro-ya!"

The green haired paramedic ignored the demand in Law's voice to be set down and instead lifted Law up and down as if the surgeon were one of his weights. The surgeon certainly was lighter than some of them. It was also clear to Zoro that, the more he hefted Law up and down, the more aware Law seemed to become of Zoro's muscles flexing and the sheer amount of strength that was required to hold the surgeon up in the first place.

"Put me down right now." Law seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of being treated like a weight.

Zoro brought Law close and rolled over so that he pinned his partner on the ground, the weights nearby forgotten as Zoro turned his focus to the man beneath him. Zoro locked eyes with Law, and rose up slightly, his hands on either side of Law's shoulders. The green haired paramedic paused as Law shifted beneath him before Zoro unconcernedly began to do a few push-ups, and made a point to brush his body snug against Law's each time he pressed down.

Law made the attempt to resist the teasing but eventually gave in and wrapped his arms firmly around the back of Zoro's neck in order to kiss the green haired man, his voice amused but very clearly exasperated when he pulled away for air. "Don't tease me, Zoro-ya."

The green harried paramedic rested comfortably over Law at that, and knew it was the right move because Law let out a satisfied exhalation at the contact. "Better?"

"In some ways." Law huffed, even as Zoro leaned over more closely in order to explore his neck. "Doesn't change the fact I will need to visit the place I grew up in for most my life."

Zoro moved to one side and onto the floor beside Law before he draped an arm over the surgeon's waist. "Doesn't seem so bad."

Law turned into the partial embrace and the way that Zoro slowly resumed exploring the side of his neck. "He wants me to bring you with me."

Zoro was silent as he digested that piece of information, before he drew away from Law, and then picked the surgeon up off of the floor and carried him to the bedroom.

"What brought this on?" Law asked in bemusement as Zoro set him down on the bed. The surgeon tensed the faintest bit at what Zoro dangled from one hand at the edge of the bed. "And where did you find those handcuffs? I thought I hid them."

"I found them." Zoro tackled Law before the surgeon could think to flee.  After the handcuffs had been secured with only a token of protest from Law, Zoro was quiet for the most part as he began to let his hands roam over Law's body.  The paramedic's touch was light at first before Zoro began to grow heavier handed.

It seemed like sex was a far cry more satisfying to Law than the idea of dwelling on Doflamingo and his parities, despite the fact Zoro had snuck the handcuffs into play. Why Law was worried about something like a party, Zoro didn't know. It couldn't be all that bad, based off some of the parties the green haired paramedic had gone to in the past.

It was nothing to worry about at all, Zoro decided, as he turned his attention to Law.

-x-

"I knew I shouldn't have gone." Law said, somewhat cross and ruffled all at once on his return to the apartment.

"It wasn't that bad." Zoro entered the door after the surgeon, closing the door and hanging up his jacket. "The booze was good."

"You didn't see the way that Doflamingo was continually taunting me from the moment I walked in the door?" Law removed his jacket as well and tossed it carelessly on the nearest chair. "He knows he is part of the reason I don't enjoy visiting home. It's always good to see Cora but I can see him anytime I want, and without Doflamingo around."

"Does Rocinante catch fire like that often?"

Law managed a smirk at that while Zoro wrapped his arms around him. "Unfortunately Cora does tend to catch fire more than is healthy." Law returned the languid kiss, but was still rather irritated about the whole party that he drew away from Zoro to go sulk on the couch. Zoro joined the surgeon on the couch, and the two of them sat side by side in silence until Law finally leaned heavily against Zoro with a sigh.

Zoro's arm draped over Law's shoulders in a firm hold.

Law knew what that meant, and decided distraction would be welcome. When Law turned his head he was met with a kiss, and the surgeon pressed closer to reach out and grip Zoro's hair.

What started out as a lazy exploration of one another's mouths turned into a silent, mostly unhurried make out, which was a much more pleasant way to end the day than being subjected to most of a day spent around Doflamingo.

-x-

Law leafed through the mail a few days after Doflamingo's ridiculously over the top party, and paused in his perusal of a bill when he found a letter addressed to him from Doflamingo and Rocinante's home. The surgeon wondered what it could be, as usually Cora would call him if he wanted to ask him something. Doflamingo could be a mix of calls and inappropriate text messages. Law set aside the rest of the mail and opened the letter up, and found two tickets to some resort, along with a note that there were hotel reservations that could be made use of if Law went within a certain number of days. There was also a note-card with a short message.

_You clearly need a vacation. Take your boyfriend with you and take a break so that you can actually unwind and not be so lethally sarcastic._

_Doflamingo_

"What is it?" Zoro asked from where he was seated on a cushioned chair in the living room.

"Doflamingo sent me a pair of tickets to a resort. For two weeks." Law hadn't realized he had been standing so quietly that even Zoro sensed his unease.

"Are you going to take it?"

Law dropped the letter and its contents on the counter of the kitchen and went to the living room to go straddle Zoro's lap, his hands on the paramedic's shoulders. Law didn't even say anything before he kissed Zoro, his fingertips reaching up to card through green hair slowly. Law reluctantly broke the kiss before he spoke. "Being here in our apartment is enough of a vacation for me, considering who I live with."

The dark haired surgeon very much liked the way this got him another, more thorough kiss from Zoro, so Law teasingly ground down against the paramedic. Perhaps he could unwind a little right now and-

Law's phone pinged in his pocket, and with a frustrated exhale, Law drew away from Zoro's lips and perched on the paramedic's lap as he checked his phone, in case it was work related. Law's lips pressed into a thin line as he grimaced at what was there instead.

A text message from Doflamingo.

_Don't let those tickets gather dust, Law._

Law put his phone away, because he figured that he didn't need to answer that. He wanted Zoro to himself right now, no distractions needed. Besides, Law had started something there on Zoro's lap and he was intending to follow through with it.

From the way a calloused hand dipped beneath Law's patterned shirt to trace skin indicated to the surgeon that Zoro was thinking along similar lines.

-x-

Law did end up taking the offered vacation that Doflamingo had given him tickets for. A two week long vacation, which, considering Law was bringing Zoro, seemed like a very good idea, as there would be no work interruptions or untimely visits from their friends, or worse, Doflamingo. The blond haired man had gleefully taken to calling their apartment twice a day, if not more, to check and see if Law had used the tickets or not, which was part of the deciding factor in going.

Law continued to send scathing retorts whether he spoke to or texted Doflamingo, because the dark haired surgeon had not wanted to be pressed into doing something he didn't want to do on his own. After a three day break from calls or texts from Doflamingo, Law made the decision to take the vacation after something unrelated to the pink wearing menace had occurred, though Law tried not to dwell on it too much.

The surgeon pointedly ignored that the other reason was because of Sanji and Luffy's untimely appearance directly outside of Law and Zoro's apartment door a few days back, when the two of them had been otherwise intimately occupied.

-x-x-x-

Three days ago

-x-x-x-

What had started off as a cursory make out had soon become sex, and while Law had been running a hand along his shaft as Zoro thrust into him at a steady pace, both men became aware of insistent knocking on the front door to their apartment, accompanied by familiar voices.

"Oy, mosshead, you there?"

"Hey, Law! Did you finish unpacking like you said to Penguin?"

Law's lusty mood vanished in an instant as soon as he locked onto who those voices belonged to. The fact that both Law and Zoro were in the living room made it all the more awkward. Law let out a soft moan as Zoro paused in his efforts to fuck the surgeon out of his mind. It was disappointing when Zoro withdrew, though, and even as Law bundled himself into a blanket, the surgeon found amusement in the way that Zoro walked straight to the door, buck naked, and wrenched the door open.

"Go away, you shitty curly brow bastard." This Zoro directed at Sanji, which drew a laugh from Luffy.

"I told you we should have called first."

Law peered over the top of the couch in time to see Zoro and Sanji inches apart and getting in one another's faces, before a shouting match involving the words 'shitty cook' and 'naked mosshead idiot' made Law curl defensively in the blanket more than he had been before. While the shouting had burned out Law's desire to watch Zoro's naked backside, he was further distracted when Luffy let himself into the apartment past Zoro and peeked over the couch at him.

"What are you doing?"

Law glared; it wasn't very effective on the cheerful young man. Law didn't have long to be irritated at being unable to shoo Luffy away, because Zoro was suddenly back by the couch. Before Law could say anything, Zoro hefted both the blanket and Law into his arms, and carried the surgeon into the bedroom. As soon as the door was locked by Zoro, Law found himself freed from the blanket and deposited onto the bed as a naked Zoro loomed over him, one hand on his tattooed thigh.

Law's head dropped back as Zoro caressed his dick from base to tip, before the hand let go and drifted lower, making use of the lube that was conveniently on the bed. Law would have liked to point out that it was in poor taste to have sex while Zoro's friends were still in the apartment, but Zoro just kissed Law when he noticed the surgeon was about to speak.

"Ignore that they're out there. If it bothers you, don't let them hear you." Zoro rolled Law under him and pressed right back in, and resumed his thrusts.

Law, in retaliation to being asked to keep it down, didn't, as it wasn't his friends he was being loud around. It seemed as though Zoro was particularly attentive that time around, and once they were relaxing in a post sex haze, they were again interrupted by Luffy's voice.

"Do you guys have any meat here?"

Clearly Luffy was either playing ignorant or he really had no clue why Law was making so much noise just moments before.

Sanji wasn't as oblivious.

"If you're done fucking Law into the bed, maybe you could come out and talk? We did come over for a reason."

Law pulled a pillow over his head as Zoro donned a pair of pants to go locate food to give to his friend. And to exchange a few insults with Sanji, from the sound of it. What Sanji and Luffy wanted, Law figured Zoro would tell him later.

Later turned out to be hours away.

Law had actually dozed off with the pillow half over his head, until the surgeon was awoken by the mattress dipping, indicating that Zoro had come back. The surgeon shifted when Zoro's lips brushed against a shoulder, one of the paramedic's hands absently caressing a bare thigh.

"They left."

"What did they want?" Law scooted away from the pillow and tuned over so that he could rest his head on Zoro's thigh.

"They were asked by Doflamingo to check and see if you were going to go on vacation yet." Zoro's voice made it clear that he was smiling.

Law was glad one of them found the situation funny. He didn't, and Law particularly felt like he was being harassed more than anything, especially if Doflamingo could get their friends to pester them too.

Zoro kissed Law again, this time on the neck, and it made Law reconsider the merits of having distance between Doflamingo and any other busybodies.

-x-x-x-

Present time

-x-x-x-

Law sighed at the memory. It was no wonder his decision leaned toward finally taking the damn vacation that Doflamingo had been trying to get him to go on for weeks. And with the thought of two weeks of uninterrupted time with Zoro, and a lavish hotel room all to themselves with no doubt a ridiculously gigantic bed, the idea was now a very appealing premise.

One Law had acted on the moment he made the decision to go through with it.

"What are you thinking about?" A hand curled around Law's. "You're smirking again."

The surgeon started, realizing that he had been lost in thought directly in front of the hotel room they had been given keys to. Law offered a more pronounced smirk as he squeezed Zoro's hand in return. "I was merely thinking that it will be good to have no one to interrupt us."

Zoro opened the hotel room without a word and all but dragged Law along with him into the room.

Law allowed it, mainly because he could tell that the green haired man was quite intent on beginning to make use of that uninterrupted time. Case in point, the way Zoro pressed Law against the door once he had closed it, and locked him into a kiss. Right before Law could really sag against the door to really enjoy that kiss and its intensity, the surgeon's phone pinged. Law let out a put upon sigh as he dug around in his pocket to answer the phone, though he did lean his head to one side to allow Zoro to explore his neck with his lips. Law's eyes narrowed at the message.

_You use those tickets yet? I'm at your apartment to convince you if you haven't._

_We're not there._ Law sent back, relieved he'd acted upon those tickets and reservations for the hotel. He really had no patience at this point to deal with Doflamingo face to face.   _I'm surprised Cora didn't dissuade you._

_He is with me, if you were curious.  Something about being around to defuse the situation.  But it you're not_ _here..._  A winking emoticon was sent, followed by another text.   _Are you having a good time?_

Law silently waved Zoro away from him, and used the man's chest to lean against. Feeling the green haired man rest his head on his shoulder, Law raised his phone, took a picture of his middle finger and sent it to Doflamingo as a text. The surgeon heard Zoro laugh at this, the paramedic's arms curling around his waist to hold him against his chest.

_I'll take that as a yes. Have fun._ A grinning emoticon accompanied the message.   _Don't let your boyfriend wear you out too much._

Law was going to send another response to the unwanted teasing when his phone was plucked out of his hand by Zoro, who had since dropped his arms from around Law's middle. When the surgeon turned to demand it back, Zoro merely hoisted Law up into his arms and opened the hotel room door again.

"Let's go downstairs."

Law, still distracted by his phone being taken away from him, protested, "There's a perfectly good bed right over there."

"I want to go for a swim." Zoro met Law's eyes as the paramedic stepped away from the door to let it shut, leaving them in the hall of the hotel.

Law perked up at that, his ire at being carried vanishing at once. He knew what that meant. It was code for Law to secretly watch Zoro swim laps around the pool, and watch very, very intently he would. By the time they returned to their hotel room after Law avidly followed Zoro with his eyes as the paramedic swim around in what would likely be very little swimsuit, the surgeon would be incredibly horny. It would follow that there would be a round or two of fucking in their future should Zoro follow through and go swimming this very instant. Law was already feeling something when Zoro carried him along the hall.

"If you don't want to swim, you could always just read, or watch me." Zoro offered a smile, which Law returned with a smirk at the unspoken offer.

"You do remember that the last time I watched you I got too close to the edge of the pool and you pulled me in?" Law deadpanned.

"That didn't seem to be a problem for you, as you kissed me as soon as you surfaced." Zoro pressed a button for the elevator.

"Then you should remember that if I hadn't dragged myself out, there would have been questionable fluids in the pool." Law returned, subconsciously crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stay away from the edge of the pool then?" Zoro asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

Law glared, though the faint embarrassment of nearly being undone in a pool of all places was placated somewhat when Zoro leaned over and kissed him. Despite still being held in Zoro's arm while waiting for the elevator, as soon as the green haired man finished kissing Law, the surgeon reached up and brought Zoro right back down to him for another.

To be fair, the use of a pool to fuel Law's libido was playing dirty, even if the surgeon in question didn't mind so much the cause once he and Zoro were back in the hotel room and making use of that bed. An overly lavish hotel with extra amenities was a far cry from the floor and a blanket to keep them warm when Law and Zoro first moved into their new apartment together months ago, but it didn't really matter what they did or didn't have, so long as they had one another.

Making things work with their jobs and their shared apartment, as well as keeping their friends and family from coming over to visit at inopportune times, was just something that Zoro and Law would have to live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The concept art I initially saw with Zoro and Law made me hope I'd get a chance to write this pairing, even though I'd written very little of it in the past, but I'm glad I got to work with mugiwartrash on this. I had a lot of fun writing the fic, as evidenced by how freaking long it got (as to how IC it is, I couldn't begin to say, as Modern AUs are kind of tricky). I did use a bit of the summary from what went with the initial art sketch and added to it for the fic summary, and added in the thigh tattoo seen in other drawings by this artist, because that was a great idea.
> 
> And before I chicken out, I've really been wanting to tell mugiwaratrash how much I love seeing her art appear on my dash on Tumblr, for like the past year, but I'm very, very awkward about giving and/or receiving compliments, so yeah. I said it now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic kind of spiraled out of control when I realized just how much I actually enjoyed the pairing, so I may have gone a bit overboard with what I wrote as I revised, hence it being in two parts to make editing easier on my eyes.


End file.
